Vita enim mortuorum in memoria posita est vivorum
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Compleméntame, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Character: Naki.


Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida

* * *

Las emociones lo desbordaban a medida que pensaba en cómo debía empezar, le hubiera gustado poder decírselo a él en persona, sin embargo eso ya no era posible.

El día en que el CCG asaltó la base de Aogiri se llevaron algo más importante que su propia vida, dejando al muchacho rubio en un mundo cruel del que apenas comprendía su funcionamiento.

Yamori le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber sobre cómo luchar pero nunca se preocupo de los demás aspectos de la vida cotidiana, el joven ghoul apenas era capaz de ir solo de compras, por mucho que insistiera en que sabía manejar el dinero.

En comparación a su jefe y hermano mayor él no era nada. Todo lo que podía aspirar era a ser como Yamori, pero este ya no podría estar a su lado nunca más. Poco a poco todas las personas que le importaban iban siendo asesinadas y para Naki los monstruos no eran los ghouls sino los humanos que deseaban erradicarlos.

Condenados desde su nacimiento huirían hasta ser exterminados, sin que el mundo siquiera se preocupara por ello. Sus vidas no eran deseadas pero él le había mostrado cómo vivir la suya.

"Todas las deficiencias de este mundo provienen de la incapacidad del individuo"

Naki no se planteaba la veracidad de esas palabras creyendo como sagrado todo lo que salía de los labios de Yamori.

Él debía ser fuerte, porque el fuerte era el que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, y lo que más deseaba el rubio era venganza. Haría que el asesino de Yamori se retorciera de dolor como este le había enseñado, en un infinito círculo de pérdida y recuperación. Para la suerte de Naki, y desgracia de Kaneki Ken, los ghouls eran muy resistentes. No importaba las veces que los hirieras, mientras les permitieran el suficiente tiempo, sus cuerpos sanarían y estarían listos para volver a empezar.

Pero el tiempo no se detenía y, a pesar de su esfuerzo por vengar a Yamori, no lo había logrado, Kaneki Ken había desaparecido y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sin un líder la organización de su hermano lo puso al mando cargándolo con expectativas y responsabilidades que él jamás había imaginado. Eso lo hizo admirar aún más a Jason del distrito 13, quien había logrado tanto solo con su fuerza y brutalidad.

Regresando al edificio abandonado al lado del mar escuchó en silencio el sonido de las aguas alcanzando el muelle, recordando cómo no había estado a su lado aquel día. Las grisáceas paredes a medio derruir le daban la bienvenida al interior del tétrico bloque iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la luna.

Los cristales de las ventanas rotas crujían bajo su peso mientras se dirigía a la gran sala circular donde Yamori solía torturar a sus víctimas y fue asesinado. Las escaleras de piedra se le hicieron infinitas hasta llegar a la maltrecha habitación sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

Con la visión borrosa se adentro hasta el centro de la sala dejándose caer de rodillas mientras sollozaba.

—Hermano—repetía el rubio una y otra vez gimoteando.

La soledad, tan dolorosa para él, lo corroía como el peor de los ácidos destruyéndolo poco a poco. El mismo sentimiento que había sentido durante toda su estada en Cochlea y, como en aquel entonces, no había nada peor que llorar solo.

—Yo...yo...—murmuraba entrecortadamente Naki apretando los puños con fuerza—. Jefe...Me he encargado de todo...Ahora es mi turno de proteger a nuestros hermanos. Sé que será difícil y que nunca seré tan bueno como tú...pero...pero...—trataba de continuar el rubio entre lágrimas—. Quiero que sepas...necesito que sepas...que eres a quien más he admirado. Y a lo único que puedo aspirar es a ser tan buen jefe y hermano como una vez tú lo fuiste.

Gagi y Guge esperaban en la puerta oyendo el triste discurso de su jefe, no podían hacer nada más que esperar pues nada les devolvería a Yamori. Ellos, quienes no podían liberar su kagune, habían sido aceptados por los rubios como un miembro más de su familia y se asegurarían de que Naki no corriera la misma suerte que Yamori, aunque eso les costase la vida.


End file.
